Daughter to Father
by WalkingWit
Summary: OneShot. Rory's getting married, but who will she want to walk her down the isle....More info inside.


**I don't own Gilmore Girls, or this song title.**

**This will be a one-shot, so reviews will be appreciated. This takes place five years after season six. April has not magically vanished into thin air...

* * *

**

**Daughter to Father**

"Gigi, turn down the T.V.," Christopher Hayden yelled to his nine year old daughter, Georgia, Gigi for short.

"But Dad, I love this show," Gigi whined as Christopher went to the opendoor that lead to Gigi's room.

Gigi's room was unbearably pink, dolls strewn about, books on the floor, and there she was, the little blonde kid sitting right in front of the T.V.

"Gigi, did you do your homework?" Christopher asked.

"Later," said Gigi, engrossed in her program.

"What are you watching?" Christopher still wasn't used to the dad thing.

"_Zoey 101_," she answered.

"They still haven't cancelled that piece of crap?" Christopher wondered aloud.

"There are things called re-runs," Gig said annoyed.

"Why can't you read a book or something, like Rory," Christopher instantly regretted what he said.

"I'm not Rory, get out of my room!" Gigi yelled and pushed her dad out of the room, and slammed the door.

"Gigi, don't talk to me like that!" he yelled through the door. "Turn off the T.V. and do your homework right now!"

"NO!" Gigi yelled.

Christopher sighed and shook his head. How can one of his children turn out to be a wonderful person, and the other a brat?

"Ring, Ring," the telephone sounded.

Christopher passed the hall table, seeing a picture of Rory and Lorelai. His eyes lingered on Lorelai's face for a while, then went to pick up the phone.

"Hello," he said to the receiver.

"Hey dad," Rory's voice came from the other line.

Christopher immediately brightened up, "Hey kid, don't you have a wedding to finish planning?"

"Yeah, that's what I called about," Rory said nervously.

"Do you need my opinion on what should be your wedding song?" Chris asked her with a smile.

"I know what you'd pick dad, anything by the Ramones or Queen," Rory said.

"Damn straight, "Bohemian Rhapsody" will be needed especially since your grandma's trying to make it the perfect wedding," Chris said referring to Emily Gilmore.

"Yeah, she can be a bit… opinionated," said Rory, mentally remembered how Emily wanted to dictate Sookie's wedding, and then Lorelai's and Luke's wedding.

"A bit opinionated, can't you come up with a better word; I mean you write for the _New York Times_," Chris said walking into the living room and clearing the coffee table.

"Maybe I can't but my fiancé sure can, he's an author," said Rory proudly.

"You're segwaying back to wedding talk, should I be worried?" Christopher asked her walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"I decided who I want to walk me down the isle," said Rory quickly.

"Huh," said Christopher.

"Okay, you've been spending way to much time with my fiancé," Rory said.

"It's your fault for picking monosyllabic man," said Chris.

"He gives me coffee and food," Rory said with a grin, and then sobered up, "Dad, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but, I don't want you to walk me down the isle," Rory said quietly.

"Oh, okay, so Luke?" Christopher asked her in disappointment.

"No, I don't want anyone to walk me down the isle, I want to give myself away, but I want both of you to be there," Rory added quickly.

"I understand," said Christopher.

"You'll still come, right?" asked Rory in a meek voice.

"Of course."

Rory sighed in relief, "Thanks, bye dad."

"Bye kiddo," Christopher hung up the phone and looked at the mail. There was a letter from Rory.

He quickly opened it to find Rory's neat handwriting.

_Dear Dad,_

_I knew you would get this today, and since you open you're letters at four o'clock when you try to get Gigi to do her homework, I knew when to call. I find it unnecessary for you or Luke to walk me down the isle. You will always be my dad, and Luke's my step-dad, he's been there at Chilton, moving me into Yale, and making me special birthday pancakes, and a new bookshelf. But you, you are my dad. You weren't around a lot when I was younger, and I don't know if you know this, but I felt like I did something wrong, and thatit was my fault you left. You were Hurricane Christopher, coming and going as you pleased, and I was hurt. I know that we've become closer over the years, but you still seem like a stranger-no, an acquaintance-no- I'll just stop here before I start rambling. i hope I didn't hurt your feelings, if I did, I'm sorry. Look on the bright side, you'll walk Gigi down the isle, and Luke can walk April down the isle. I really do want you to come Dad. It wouldn't be as important without you._

_I love you,_

_Rory_

Christopher sighed, can Rory be any more polite? It was true, they were like strangers, they talked about common subjects and wouldn't tread in dangerous waters, but it will change. Rory was right, he did go in and out of her and Lorelai's lives, and hurt them countless times. His little girl, the girl he didn't want those twenty-six years ago,was growing up and getting married. He may have lost his chance with Rory by being an idiot, jerk, ass, all of the above and other things, but the least he could do is be there for her.

He walked over to Gigi's room and turned off the T.V.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Gigi asked her in an irritated tone.

"Finally learning how to be a good dad, go do your homework."

* * *

**Good, bad, ugly? Tell me what you think. Yeah, I made Gigi how she was in the last episode, and I was getting annoyed at the stories where Rory's getting married and Luke walks her down the isle. I love Luke and all, but he is being really ignorant about the April issue, and I think Lorelai isn't making it better. She should ask to meet April. Everyone knows Luke isn't the take charge kind of guy. Okay, I'll stop now before I get flamed. Can you guess who Rory is marrying? **

**Review**

**Ixnay on the lamesfay. (No flames please)**

**Constructive Critisism, thoughts and opinions are welcome.**


End file.
